The installation and testing of public water distribution systems are typically regulated by federal, state and local governments. Water distribution systems usually include relatively large distribution lines or pipes called water mains. The regulations governing the installation and repair of water distribution systems often mandate connections, or service taps, to be installed in the water mains at certain intervals to enable, among other things, chlorination of the system prior to service, water pressure testing prior to service, and access to the system during service.
Connections to a water main for service lines 2 inches or smaller are called corporation stops. Such connections are typically made using approved hardware, such as a Mueller H-15000, for example. Many such connections are intended to be temporary, and these temporary connections are known as blow-offs. Blow-offs may be used for testing purposes and may be removed after testing of the system is complete and prior to placing a water main into service.
Prior to putting a water main into service, regulations often dictate that the water main be sanitized or disinfected with chlorine or another disinfectant. Chlorine is inserted into the system via a first blow-off and flushed through the water main with water. A portion of the water may be removed at a downstream blow-off, and the water may be tested for contaminants.
Another test typically which may be performed, prior to putting a water main into service, is a water pressure test. Water is forced through the system at a known water pressure, and gauges may be installed at various downstream corporation stops to test the water pressure at different locations throughout the system.
During installation of the system, the water mains and corporation stops are typically laid out in large trenches. Upon installation, the trenches may be filled in with earth, thereby burying the water distribution system beneath the surface of the ground. Prior to burial, temporary access lines are connected to the temporary corporation stops. These access lines are designed to provide a connection to the system just above the surface of the ground for testing.
According to prior art systems and methods for installing water and other distribution systems, once testing is complete, the earth around the temporary connections is removed; the temporary access lines are disconnected; the corporation stops are removed; and the temporary connection points are permanently plugged. The voids created to access the temporary connections are then refilled with earth.